Lost Lullaby
by PhoenixTears25
Summary: DISCONTINUED:When Tala is killed in an accident, Kai then finds himself the only guardian of his Tala's eleven year old daughter, but can these two people find something and realize that they aren't as different as they think.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **PhoenixTears25

**Title: **Lost Lullaby

**Summary: **When Tala is killed in an accident, Kai then finds himself the only guardian of his Tala's eleven year old daughter, but can these two people find something and realize that they aren't as different as they think.

**Rating: **T but may go up

**Ages: **

Kai, Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Rei 27.5

Tyson, Max, Kenny, Hilary, Mariah 26

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kai never pictured himself ever having to sit on the opposite side of a situation; usually he was the one addressing everyone not himself being addressed.

The twenty seven year old Russian had just returned to St Petersburg after hearing of Tala's death, having flown in from Japan, Kai hadn't slept a wink and was now feeling the full effects.

He had never felt himself so scared in his life, never has he had to imagine a life without his friends, a life without him…

Kai sat in the waiting rooms of the city hospital, his palms sweaty, his breath heavy; he was tired and could feel his eyes drooping.

"Mr Hiwatari"

Looking up, Kai saw a young woman standing over him, a clip board was in her arms, and Kai could smell coffee on him as he stood, the two shook hands, she introduced herself as Tabitha Volk.

"I'm very sorry, but there was no one else that we could call"

Kai nodded.

"Does she know?" he asked.

The woman shook her head, "she has no knowledge of her fathers death, we felt that it would be better that she hears it from someone she knows".

"Why did you call me?"

"It is stated that you are his only child's legal guardian"

"What about her mother?"

"We have tried contacting them but we have had no response, it is most likely that they will not want to have a burden"

'_Bitch'_ thought Kai, as he pictured the woman that was Tala's ex girlfriend.

"May I see him?" Kai asked changing the subject.

"Yes, this way"

Kai followed Ms Volk, he could smell the clean walls, the drugs, the white walls, and he hated hospitals.

They stopped at a room; it was a room, a private hospital room.

A nurse came and withdrew the curtains that surrounded the bed; Kai stepped closer and removed a cloth that covered the body.

Flaming red hair, pale skin…

"Oh god Tala"

* * *

Anastasia Amelia Ivankov didn't like teddy bears, this was a known fact to any immediate family, and as she held a pair of scissors to a small teddy bears head she sniffed.

She knew that something was wrong with her dad; she knew that they weren't going to tell her what was wrong just because she was a child.

The head fell to the floor and Ana picked it up and removed the brown button eyes.

"You know that's not yours"

Turning around Ana saw the figure of Kai, she had seen many photographs of him and knew that he was a good friend of her fathers…but why was he here?

She had only seen him one other time and that was when her dad had broken his foot and that was four years ago, she had been seven and barely remembered him.

"So" she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Dunno, just thought you might care about the other kids that might want to play with it"

Ana threw the head at Kai.

"Does it look like there are any other kids"! She shouted.

Kai shook his head and closed the door as he stepped into the children waiting room; he sat on a large chair that was incredibly comfortable.

Ana stared at him as she stood in the middle of the room.

"Where's my dad" she asked.

"Your father had an accident"

"I know that but where is he!"

Kai smirked she had the same violent temper her mother had.

"He's gone"

The scissors fell to the floor.

"G-Gone?"

Kai nodded, he leaned forward and reached to touch her arm, and she withdrew and fell to the floor.

He could see the tears well up in her eyes.

"You mean he's dead" she sniffed.

Kai nodded.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled.

Ana looked up and looked away and picked up the scissors and threw them at the air, lying on the ground in a fetal position she cried.

* * *

The first thing that had caught Kai's attention was her red hair, a much darker shade then Tala's, it was still a distinct red and went in ever direction.

Her blue eyes matched her fathers, her few freckles that dusted her nose were the only sign of her mother.

He hadn't seen this spunky child in four years and now fully understood why, he got enough attitudes from the others why should he get any from a child.

But the fact that he was now this child's guardian meant things were going to change and one of them was his lifestyle.

But first, he needed to organize a few things, like the others.

He had gotten hold of everyone but Bryan, the lilac haired man had disappeared and Kai knew that he was taking Tala's death hard.

"_Do you want me to come?"_

"No, it'll be fine, I have everything under control"

"_And the girl…how is she?"_

"She's an eleven year old girl that just lost her father, how do you think she is"

"_Oh Kai, and you…how are you?"_

"Fine"

"_Kai…"_

"I've got to go Hil; I'll talk to you later"

"_Ok, bye Kai"_

Kai placed the the phone back down on the receiver and placed his head in his hands, he was having a much harder time then ever, but he couldn't let the others see this, especially not Anastasia, she needed someone to lean on.

"Kai, Bryan's here"

Looking up from his place at the desk Kai nodded at Spencer.

Kai had been sitting in Tala's study, he looked around the study and his eyes fell upon two photographs, one of them all, taken a few years back when Kai had been last up here, it was at a new year eve's party, next to that was of Anastasia sitting on Tala's lap.

Kai's gaze softened, Tala had always wanted a family, someone he could look after and protect.

Along the walls of the study were newspaper articles of the Blitzkrieg boys, of Biovolt and photographs taken, even Tala's psychology certificate was hanging.

Kai opened the draws of the desk and saw an old friend, Walborg, laying here in a drawer; the Beyblade seemed to shine when Kai picked it up and stared at it.

"That's my dads"

Kai looked up to see Anastasia watching him, her long red hair reached her shoulders, she wore a long t-shirt as pajamas, she held onto a stuffed toy of a wolf.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I heard Uncle Spencer saying that Uncle Bryan was back…why did he leave?"

Kai sighed and placed the Beyblade back in the drawer.

"He and your dad were very close"

Kai watched as the girl frowned and bit her bottom lip.

"Weren't you and dad close…like him and Uncle Bryan?"

'_Closer then you realize'_ he thought.

Kai nodded and stood, he guided the girl towards the living room of the large apartment that was shared between Tala, Bryan and Spencer.

**Flashback**

"Do you know what this means?"

"Means you knocked up a girl"

"She wasn't some girl"

"Ok, it means your going to be a father"

"Exactly!"

"Look Tala, I don't mean to rain on your parade but usually this isn't a good thing at seventeen"

"But don't you see…I'm going to have a family, a _real_ family"

"So what me and the others been for the last decade, a_ fake_ family?"

"Aww Kai I don't mean it that way…c'mon Kai don't walk away"

"Have a nice life with your family Tala"

**End Flashback**

Kai had never seen Bryan in such a state, drenched in rain, he looked like he hadn't had a decent nights sleep nor shave in a few days, and he looked like a bum.

"So the almighty Kai has arrived" he called.

Kai grunted and sat down opposite him, he saw how Anastasia seemed to move to Bryan's side in an instance.

"Hello Bryan" he greeted.

"So you've finally met the princess" Bryan laughed he hugged the young child, "She's a handful ain't she" he grinned.

"Ana why don't you go back to sleep, I'm sure you don't want to hear us talk" Bryan laughed and they all watched as she left.

"Ana?" Kai asked.

"No one dare calls her Anastasia" Spencer explained as he handed Bryan a towel.

"So what's the verdict…who gets to keep Ana?" asked Bryan as he dried his hair off, it had been pouring for a few days now and he looked like he had just come out of it.

Kai on the inside grimaced, Tala obviously had not told Bryan who Ana's guardian was and so he must of assumed that it would be him, made sense if you thought about it logically, Bryan has lived with her all her life, he knows her best, so why leave the child with Kai?

"I am"

Bryan stopped drying and stared at Kai, and laughed.

"Your pulling my legs right, _you_ look after a child, that's rich Kai"

But it was Kai's serious face that made Bryan stop; he was dead serious, the will must have said that Ana was to go with Kai, but when Tala wrote that stupid thing Kai had been still living with them.

How could Tala even consider letting Ana go with Kai, the guy that won't live in Russia, who would rather spend his days behind a desk and in Japan, who won't even embrace his own culture.

"Look Kai, let her stay here with me, I know you would probably take her back to Japan, c'mon this is where her friends are, her home"

Kai shook his head.

"I would rather leave her here with you if I wanted, but I cant, if I leave her they will put her in a foster care"

"But that's…that's…wont Natasha takes her?"

"She won't even look at her, Bryan" Kai said.

"But you can't even raise a child"

"Don't you think I don't know that?!" Kai suddenly snapped, "I didn't even want this in the first place!" he continued.

"I knew you were cold Kai but this takes the cake, you won't even take in a child, that's harsh Kai"

Bryan stood up and headed towards the kitchen area, Kai stood and grabbed Bryan's arm before he could leave, Bryan when he had felt the hand on his arm moved and punched Kai in the nose.

Kai could feel a drip of blood on his lip and he growled.

And rammed Bryan up against the wall and let go, Bryan felt the air knocked out of him as he knelt on the floor and staggered up.

Spencer go in between the two and kept his arms out, it wasn't that Spencer wasn't big enough being the size of a small hill.

"Now look at yourselves, fighting over something so stupid"

"Stupid!" Bryan glared at Spencer's back, "You want her to stay here just as much as I do Spence"

"Yes I do, but obviously that is not what Tala wanted, he wanted her to stay with Kai for whatever purpose and help he might be able to give"

"_Help_…Spence we all lost our parents, we can all be help" said Bryan.

"Yes true, but we never knew our parents, not the way Kai did"

Kai heaved and stared at Bryan and Spence, adrenaline pumping through his system, he looked away and turned around and began to walk away.

"Hey where are you going!" called Bryan.

But Kai never answered as he marched up the stairs towards the study.

* * *

Ana knew that her uncles never had a mom or dad; she knew that they were orphans from a very young age, but she had not known that they had never known their parents.

As she lay in her bed she wondered what her future with Kai would be like, she had heard everything down stairs and had cried silently at the thought of leaving.

Her fathers study was near her bedroom and she heard the heavy footsteps of Kai as he neared, she heard the door open and close with a click and then a loud cry of anguish, she lay there listening to the sobs and then they stopped, suddenly.

Ana lifted herself quietly out of her bed, and opened her bedroom door, she blinked and shuffled to the study door, slowly she stood on her tip toes ad peeked through the keyhole, and she could not see Kai.

* * *

End of Chapter!

What do you think?

Should I carry on?

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It didn't seem right, to have the sun shine down as someone you loved dearly was being buried, it didn't seem to fit the moment.

The weather should be dim and bleak, not sunny and happy.

No smiles graced the lips of those who attended the funeral, members who were close to Tala.

Kai lifted his gaze from the dark wood coffin to stare at those who were clad in black suits, Bryan and Spencer, Bryan holding onto Ana hand as she stood in a black dress and sun hat.

Kai felt as if he were in a dream state, his ears did not understand the voice of the priest, he could not tell whether someone was singing or shouting.

As he loosened his tie, Kai could feel the beating of the sun on his back and ran a hand through his hair.

**Flashback**

"Kai this is Natasha, Natasha this is Kai"

She was a skinny woman, tall, her hair curled in dark ringlets, her eyes bore into you, her skin pale and some freckles were visible.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Kai, Tala never shuts up about you" she giggled and then feigned embarrassment, she hung onto Tala's arm.

"Wish I could say the same" Kai responded.

The group were ice skating, Kai had not wished to even come with but Tala had dragged him down just so that he could meet her.

There was an awkward silence before Kai decided to leave them alone, he placed his skates on and headed towards the rink.

Neither Tala nor Natasha skated that day.

**End Flashback**

She stood there, the woman who had birthed Ana, she stood stock still like a stick, wore the deep rich blacks of mourning, a tissue at her eyes, Kai did not see a single tear.

His gaze moved from her and back towards the eleven year old girl which was going to be in his care and his responsibility, she looked just like Tala.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Kai sniffed and looked up at the blue sky, he could smell the fresh smell of after rain, he could hear birds sing and feel a breeze against his skin.

Looking down at the wooden coffin which was now being filled with soil by some laborers, Kai stood and watched, wondering what had gone wrong between them.

**Flashback**

"Oh look at her Kai"

"Hn"

Tala glanced from the small baby child in the crib to Kai; he was staring at the baby blankly.

"What's the matter Kai; you've been day dreaming all day"

"Nothing"

Tala frowned and picked the small babe up and kissed her forehead gently, she slept in his arms quietly.

"How are you going to look after her" Kai finally asked, "Now that Natasha wants nothing to do with her".

"I'll make a plan, we all will" Tala smiled and rocked the babe back and forth.

They stood in silence with Tala crooning over the small child.

"I'm going back to Japan, Tala"

Tala looked up startled, "But you'll be back right…in time for Christmas like always?"

Kai shook his head, "Not this time"

"You mean you're going for good?"

A nod.

Tala placed the baby back in the crib so that he could face Kai full on.

"But what about the future, I thought we were going to rebuild everything - _together_"

"We will, I just won't be there to rebuild with you"

"But I need you here with us Kai, I can't do this on my own"

"You'll make a plan, you, Bryan and Spencer, you'll sort something out"

"But you're what holds is together, you can't just leave, we'll fall apart"

"No you won't, you didn't fall apart before and you wont now"

Kai headed towards the door.

"But Kai…when…how…why…where"

"Tala, I need to do this ok, I just don't, and I don't belong here anymore"

"Kai I don't understand"

"Neither do I"

**End Flashback**

Kai sniffed and looked away from the sandy grave and walked towards Bryan and Spencer, they were mumbling about themselves.

"But I don't want to go with him" Ana was saying.

"There's nothing we can do about it, look if you're good and behave, me and Uncle Spencer will come and visit as soon as possible ok?"

Ana nodded and turned around to face Kai, the black dress ruffled as she did so, she stood barefoot on the cold ground, it was then that Kai noticed that she was wearing a black pair of jeans underneath the dress.

"When are you planning on leaving?" asked Spencer.

"Tomorrow"

"So soon" said Bryan.

Kai looked over at Bryan and looked back towards the open grave, he placed a hand in his pants pockets and felt the shape of his Beyblade and squeezed it tight in his hands.

"I guess it would be too much to ask for you to stay for dinner?" asked Spencer, as he placed a hand on Kai's shoulder.

"I have things I need to do, make sure she's packed and ready for tomorrow"

* * *

Kai got out of the taxi and paid, he took hold of his duffle bag and walked up to the cold gates of the Hiwatari mansion.

Pressing the intercom of the gates, he was asked who he was and he replied saying so, the gates opened no questions asked.

No one greeted him, no one was there to say hello as the doors were opened, and he stepped inside and walked straight towards the staircase, up the stairs and into his old bedroom.

It had not been changed, no one had touched the bedroom as he had asked, and it had been left the way he wanted.

Kai dumped the bag on the ground and closed the door shut.

Moving to the bed Kai knelt down and removed a large flat crate from underneath; in the crate were show boxes, lots and lots of shoe boxes.

Opening one Kai saw newspaper clipping, old newspaper clipping, some of the Bladebreakers, some of Biovolt and then there were the old ones, of the fire, of the accident, of his parents.

Stuffing the shoe box into the duffel bag, Kai opened another box, this one was of photographs, lots and lots of photographs, he also placed it into his bag.

The third and final box was a bit larger then the others, and inside this one was of Beyblade parts, placed that inside as well.

Putting the crate back, Kai looked over at the dressing table, on the table stood empty picture frames, all the drawers were empty.

Kai stared up at the wall, it was blank but Kai would see certain dents in it, he sighed and sat himself down on the bed.

**Flashback**

"Hello, Kai Speaking"

"Mr Hiwatari, this is Dr Luvik from St Petersburg hospital"

"Yes?"

"I believe your friend, Tala Ivankov, he's had an accident and you are needed to come down to Russia as soon as possible"

"What happened to Tala?"

"I believe your friend had an over dose"

"An over dose"

"Yes that is correct"

**End Flashback**

Moaning, Kai lay down on the bed and stared blankly at the ceiling, what was he going to do about Ana coming with him back to Japan, Kai did not know how to cope with something like this and he couldn't ignore it any longer.

Curling his body Kai lay on the bed and silently fell asleep, forgetting all the cares in the world.

* * *

Japan was sunny, the sky was blue and air was fresh.

As Ana stared at her new surrounding as her and Kai exited the airport, Ana couldn't help but feel lonely, even if Kai was there.

The people around her spoke a new language and this caused Ana to feel even more lost and alone, as Kai took hold of her wrist he led her towards the car park were he had left his car to wait for him to come back.

Ana had packed only what she could, the rest would be sent by air to Japan later by Bryan and Spencer.

Their bags were packed and Ana was strapped into the front seat as Kai drove them towards his apartment, not a word was spoken.

Kai's apartment was on the large side, with a kitchen, living room, two bedrooms and a bathroom, Kai could live comfortably.

The first bedroom was his and the second was a guest bedroom and was packed full of odds and ends that Kai had no home for.

Kai dumped her and his things in the living room and gave her the tour of everything; still not a word was said.

"So there are a few rules but I'll explain that later. First what do you like to eat?"

Ana stared into the spare bedroom which was to be her own, she sniffed and sat down on the bed.

"Ana did you hear me?"

Kai stood in the doorway with his arms crossed and waited for an answer but there was none, he sighed as he watched her lay down on the bed.

"Fine, tell me when you feel like eating"

* * *

End of chapter!!

What do you all think?

Hope you like!

Thanx: WhisperingNights, catchmeloon, sky d, Uzumi, Kaz-za-15, A Friend For Life And Beyond, bookworm-always, StarlightAngel101

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Speaking in Russian**

Speaking in English

**Chapter 3**

"Do you really think we should be doing this? I mean Kai ain't exactly fond of when we just drop by unexpectedly"

"Oh stop being such a baby Tyson, I'm sure everything will be fine" said Hilary.

"I think Hil just wants to see Satan's spawn" mumbled Tyson to Max and they both giggled.

"God you two are immature" Hilary said.

The three stood at Kai's front door, Tyson held onto a bunch of helium filled balloons, Max held a gift for Tala's daughter and Hil held a cake she had baked earlier.

Ringing the doorbell there was little movement from inside the apartment when the door was suddenly opened.

Kai stood in his sweat pants and t-shirt, he looked tired and strained and as he stood there, Tyson knew this was a bad time.

"We brought chocolate cake" said Hilary as she shoved the cake tin into Kai's face who took it quietly and walked back into the apartment, the others followed, seeing as he hadn't slammed the door in their faces.

"Now I know why she baked the cake, it was a bribe man" smiled Tyson.

"So where is she?" Hilary asked Kai as they headed into the kitchen.

"Sleeping".

Hilary watched as Kai took out some small plates and a large knife and began sharing out the cake, once done he took his index finger and wiped the blade with it and licked the icing off his finger.

"When did you last sleep?" she asked him.

He shrugged.

Tyson and Max suddenly burst into the kitchen in full force.

"Dude…she's so CUTE"

"Like some kinda doll" added Max.

Hilary followed Tyson and Max to the spare bedroom to see a small girl sleeping on the bed, a blanket over her as she slept, her red hair over the white pillows.

"Aww the poor thing, she must be frightened out of her life, has she had anything to eat?"

Kai shook his head.

"What's her name?"

"Anastasia"

Tyson, Max and Hilary looked at Kai oddly, the way Kai had pronounced her name sounded funny.

"Dude, you said her name funny, does she have a nickname?"

"Ana"

"Shh or she'll wake up"

* * *

Ana squeezed her eyes tight as she woke, she could hear the muffle led sound of voices and the sound of birds singing outside.

With her eyes opened she tried to focus on the bedside table near her, there was a photograph of herself, Uncle Bryan, Uncle Spencer and of her father, together at the ice rink.

She reached out for it, but her fingertips barely touched it and knocked the photograph frame down onto floor.

With a sigh she tucked her arm under her head and rested, her eyes beginning to focus on the light blue painted walls and the stain on the ceiling which was most likely caused by a leak.

She was listening to the foreign language she had heard at the airport, Japanese was the language she was listening.

She then heard Kai's voice rice above the others and everything went silent.

Curiosity got the better of her and she decided to investigate, she got up and walked towards the kitchen, hiding behind a corner she watched as Kai sat at the kitchen counter, a small plate with a piece chocolate cake in front of him, he seemed to be stabbing the cake with a fork.

Ana then looked around and saw two guys standing at the fridge looking at something, a girl stood at the washing sink, she was running some water.

Kai then glanced at the door and stared straight at her, she tried to hold the stare but she was first to look away.

"**You know I won't bite"**

Ana stepped back, the girl turned and stared at Kai before she looked over at the door and saw her.

She said something to Kai and the other two guys turned and noticed Ana.

"Hello, I'm Hilary" said the girl, she walked towards Ana and held out a small wrapped present.

Ana took it and opened, inside was a book, a dictionary, Russian to English and English to Russian, she smirked.

"**Wouldn't it be better if I learnt Japanese instead of English?"**

Kai chuckled, "**English is better for the school you are going to and plus, you already started learning it in Russia"**

Ana sighed, Kai had a very good point, this fact annoyed her.

Hilary smiled down at Hilary, her friendliness crept Ana out slightly and she wasn't sure what she meant to do in this kind of situation.

"My name is Hilary" the girl repeated.

Anan nodded, "Yeah, I heard you the first time lady"

Hilary stood up straight shocked and turned over to face Kai who was smirking slightly, hiding it as he ate some of the cake.

"So you can speak English" concluded Hilary.

"Lady, I'm not stupid, we learn it at school and a lot of the T.V is English programs"

Hilary bristled stepped away from this ill-mannered girl; they could hear the other two guys scoffing in the back.

"Well she certainly is Tala's daughter" said the one.

Ana glanced at him, he wore a red baseball cape and had a small pony tail, it was then she recognized him from the newspaper clipping at her old home, it was Tyson Granger.

They stood in the kitchen staring at each other when Kai suddenly stood up and took his empty plate and dirty fork to the basin.

"Well that was a sufficient awkward silence, now how about giving me some peace and you three leaving"

"Are you kicking me out Kai?"

Kai raised an eyebrow at Hilary, and nodded, she pouted but nodded.

"You know I wouldn't make such a big deal of him kicking you out, I'd leave willingly" Ana said.

"**That is a enough out of you, go to the living room, we need to have a talk"**

Ana scowled Kai but left the kitchen as Kai got rid of his visitors.

Kai sighed as he shut the door and headed slowly to the living room, he saw Ana sitting on the couch holding onto a photograph frame that had been sitting next to the TV.

"There is no need for you to be rude to my friends; they are just trying to make you feel welcomed"

Ana frowned.

"My dad said that they stole you away, took the old Kai and brought back a new one"

"Yeah well your dad didn't know what was going on then did he"

There was a silence when Ana placed the frame back on the counter, Kai glanced at it, and it was of him and the Bladebreakers.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Who? Hilary?"

Ana nodded.

"No, just a friend"

"Do you want her to be your girlfriend?"

"What ever for, just too make my life more complicated? Not a chance"

"Did you like my mom?"

Kai stared at Ana for a moment; the question was not what he was expecting.

"We never saw eye to eye"

"What was she like?"

"Didn't your dad or Bryan and Spencer ever talk to you about this stuff?"

Ana shook her head.

"Dad never wanted to talk about my mom, Bryan said she was bitch and that's all I needed to know"

"And what did Spencer say?"

"That she chased you away"

Kai looked away.

"How did my dad die?" Ana asked.

"I'll tell you when you're ready"

"When will that be?"

"When you can handle the truth"

* * *

End Chapter

Thanx: everyone who has ever revied!!


	4. Chapter 4

Speaking in Russian

**Speaking in Russian**

Speaking in English

**Chapter 4**

"**What's that?"**

"**Peanut butter on toast"**

"**I know what it is, but why is it there"**

"**That's your breakfast, I have to go work so you'll be staying with Hilary and the others and since I know they can't cook to save their life, I made you breakfast before you starve to death"**

"**I would rather starve to death then eat **_**that**_**"**

Kai looked over at Ana as she poked the toast with peanut butter with her index finger.

"**Well you don't exactly have a choice in the matter unless you can make something better"**

Ana was defeated, Kai had a point, and she had yet to learn how to cook.

"**But why peanut butter? Why not jam"**

"**I'll show you why"**

Kai stood and went to the cupboards and opened them, they were bare, the fridge was bare, and there was no food in sight.

"**Don't you eat breakfast?"** Ana asked as he poured himself another cup of coffee.

"**No, I live on coffee and air"**

"**Was that meant to be a joke?"  
**

"**If you wish"**

"**So why must I eat breakfast when you don't"**

"**Because I am an adult and you are a child"**

"**I'm not a child"**

"**Alright what are you?"  
**

"**I'm a tween"**

"**Oh god has mercy on me"**

* * *

"So what would you like to do?"

Ana shrugged, Hilary stood staring at the car Kai left at, she had just closed the front door and had been day dreaming for a minute or two.

"You can watch TV or help me clean up the house, or we can go visit Max at the shop or we-"

"TV is fine"

* * *

"Ana, I'm going to Max's shop, would you like to come with?"

Ana turned away from the blinking lights of the television and shrugged, she might as well as do something constructive.

What Hilary hadn't told Ana was that Max's shop was a hobby shop which he had inherited from his father.

The shop specialized in Beyblade; a sport which her father had not wanted her to get involved in though she knew everything there was about it.

As she watched Hilary and Max talk by the check out counter, she picked up a random Beyblade and launcher from the shelf and headed to where Max had showed her was the dish.

* * *

_You have 2 new mails_

Kai grunted, whoop di doo, someone obviously loved him, bet that one of them is from Bryan and Spencer.

_To: Kai Hiwatari_

_From: Raymond Kon_

_Hey, heard about Tala's death, sorry that I couldn't be there in Japan to help out, Tyson told me about Ana, she sounds like a handful, you need any help you can always turn to me._

_I plan on dropping by sometime in two weeks so maybe we can chat then (?)_

_Cya, Ray_

Deleting it, Kai opened the other email.

_To: Kai Hiwatari_

_From: Ivankov Household_

_We have sent Ana's belonging and should arrive anytime this week, hope she is doing ok, we will phone you sometime on Friday so make sure she is with you because we will call on your phone._

_Don't forget to feed her and buy her some clothes for the winter, she may have grown out of her clothes as since she is eleven she may be going through a growth spurt, consider buying a parenting book to help you out, we bought a whole bookshelf._

_We still haven't found Walborg…_

_Bye, Spencer and Bryan._

Kai considered replying but instead made a draft and placed it in its appropriate folder.

* * *

The Beyblade spun in the dish, its speed accelerating as Ana stood on the side watching it, mesmerized.

"Hey Ana do you want some lu-"

Max stopped as he watched Ana standing, watching the Beyblade, it began to slow down, its speed decreasing until finally it stopped completely, and Ana dropped the launcher.

Max moved and picked the launcher up for her and handed it to her, she looked up surprised to see him there.

"You never said you could Beyblade"

"I can't"

"Looks like you can, with some training you could be just as good as your dad"

Ana looked up at Max's large blue eyes and looked away.

"Max does she wants some lunch or not!" they heard Hilary shout from inside and Max shook his head.

He placed the launcher in her hands and closed her fingers around it, "Why don't you try again".

* * *

"She's been doing it for hours"

Kai looked over at Ana from the window, he saw her pick the Beyblade up and set it up again, she stood in a stance and launched the Beyblade once more into the dish.

"Did she have anything to eat?"

"No, just some apple juice but no food" answered Hilary.

Kai glanced over at the clock and then back at Ana, it was already late in the afternoon and he still had to do some grocery shopping.

Without saying a word he headed outside to the dish, she was about to launch the Beyblade again when she felt a pair of large hands on her elbows.

"**If you lift your arm slightly, it will get a better distance"**

She did so, and then felt a hand on her hand where it held the launcher, it moved her fingers slightly.

"**Don't grip to tight or you will lose balance and get sore, hold it like your holding a hand".**

Then she felt a foot knock against her heel and her foot slid forward, the same foot then knocked her feet further apart, with one a bit further in front then the other.

"**Bend your knees slightly"**

She did so, she then felt his hands linger on her arms and hand, he placed her index finger in the rip cord and turned it outwards, his fingers curling over hers.

He let go of her, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, and she opened her eyes and launched the Beyblade.

This time it went higher and faster then ever, she turned and looked over at Kai who smirked as he watched the Beyblade spin around the dish.

"**Tala and I used to train together, we learnt each others strength and weaknesses, and we learnt what better suited each other, you have the potential for something great in Beyblade like Tala"**

"**I don't know how to Beyblade"**

Kai shrugged, **"No you don't, but you could always learn"**

"**And who would teach me?"**

"**Not me"**

"**And why not?'**

"**Because then it would be like teaching a ghost"**

* * *

End of Chapter

Thanx: YoyoTheChef, sky d, StarlightAngel101, jellybean-kitty, saturnz-moonlit-beauty, WhisperingNights, A Friend For Life And Beyond, ari dark princess


	5. Chapter 5

**Speaking in Russian**

Speaking in English

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Flashback**

"Do you understand what you are asking of me Tala?"

Tala nodded his head, his red hair flopped over his darkened eyes, he looked tired, exhausted.

"Kai, please, will you do this for me" he begged, his voice was hoarse, his throat raw from the begging, the arguments.

Kai sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Have you told the others?" he asked.

Tala shook his head.

"Tala this is not my position, I cannot look after a child, hell I have enough trouble looking after myself sometimes"

Tala shook his head, placed a hand on Kai's shoulder and squeezed it tightly, and looked directly into Kai's ruby eyes.

"Please Kai; this is all I'm asking of you"

Kai nodded.

"Fine, I agree, I'll be Anastasia's guardian"

Tala smiled.

"Thank you Kai, thank you".

**End Flashback**

Kai stared at his bedroom ceiling, it was painted crème but in the night darkness it looked almost never-ending.

He sighed and stretched his arm out, searching for his clock to check the time, he eventually knocked it off his bedside table and gave up, as he lay, eyes opened wide, staring into nothing.

Kai had given up falling back to sleep a long time ago, early on in his youth, he had learnt from experience that once he was awake, there was no going back to lala-land.

Kai got up and headed to his desk which was situated on the opposite side of his bed, it was against the wall, Kai sat down and started his computer up, and he opened the top drawer and removed a photograph of himself and Tala, he placed it on the table and checked his email.

_To: Kai Hiwatari_

_From: Raymond Kon_

_I know you deleted my last email, I know this because I know you don't want to face the music just yet._

_Hilary and the others say that Ana is an amazing beyblader, that she has raw power, maybe you should coach her and get her involved in some of the kids level tournaments, I know its been a while since you last used Dranzer, but this would be a great bonding experience._

_Have you gotten her into any schools yet? I am sure there are some great private schools around for you to choose from._

_Cheers, Ray_

_PS. Plans have changed; I'm arriving in three days_

Kai stared and reread the email a few times before he moved his cursor to the delete button, then he moved to reply and this opened a new page, Kai closed it and finally pressed delete.

Kai noted an email from Bryan and Spencer but instead of opening it to read, he printed it instead as it was addressed to Ana and not him, leaving it in the printer Kai switched his computer off and stared at the black screen for sometime.

He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to do with himself, with Ana or his life, he was at a fork in the road and he didn't know which way to turn, if only Tala was there to guide him.

He quickly tried to forget that thought, of wanting Tala here with him, to help him with his life, he sighed and spun around his the chair he sat in, going round and round, getting more and more dizzy, it was just as fast passed as his world, everything was spinning before him, he wanted to get off the ride, but he didn't know where the brakes were.

* * *

Ana stared at the uniform that hang on the door handle of her bedroom, it had been hanging outside her bedroom for the weekend and now come Monday, and she stared at it as if it were alive and planning to attack her.

She could hear Kai on the phone to someone in the kitchen as he made some breakfast and her lunch.

She looked at the grey skirt and white blouse, the small tie that would end up a bow around her neck she knew would end up choking her.

Turning away from the uniform Ana stared at her reflection in the full body mirror, her full head of red hair was going in all directions, she took hold of the brush and tried her best to get it straight enough to plait, but to little avail Ana for more frustrated and threw the brush onto the floor.

**Flashback**

"I can't do it, it's too hard!"

"Ana it isn't hard at all, come here and let me show you"

The nine year old girl sniffed, crocodile tears ran down her speckled cheeks and landed on her new baby blue nightie.

She looked at her Uncle Spencer as he sat in a large armchair that dwarfed him, she gingerly climbed onto his lap, and she held up the hand mirror and watched as Spencer with his large hands did a neat plait.

When he showed her the final product she smiled and hugged him eagerly and began to mimic on his own long blond locks.

"Look I did it" she said in surprise.

Spencer laughed.

"But boys do not wear plaits Ana, only girls do"

Ana blinked, her blue eyes bursting with questions.

"Why"

Spencer chuckled, "I do not know, maybe Uncle Bryan will know"

"Why would he knew, I thought you knew everything Uncle Spencer" Ana said pointedly, this though only got more chuckles from the large Russian.

"That is correct Ana, I do know more than Uncle Bryan, but perhaps Uncle Bryan will be able to answer that particular question"

Ana stared and then sniffed, running her fingers over her own plaited hair.

"You guys are weird"

Spencer laughed, "You have no idea"

**End Flashback**

Ana stared at the hairbrush on the floor, slowly she picked it up, breathed in and began to plait her hair the way Spencer had showed her.

* * *

Kai stared at the shopping list in confusion, surely he didn't need this much to feed himself and a child?

He sighed, he needed help, that he was sure of.

Pocketing the list he called Ana as he noticed that it was nearly time to leave for the school.

Ana soon appeared dressed in the uniform, but her hair was an absolute mess.

"**Kai, can you do a plait?"**

"**No"**

"**Will your friend Hilary be able to do it?"**

"**Yes but she is at work now, I'll take you to her so she can show you on Friday"**

"**Why Friday?"**

"**Because my friend arrives home on Friday"**

"**Which friend?"**

"**You know you ask a lot of questions"**

Ana smiled and it was then that Kai noticed how sweet she looked, with her red hair and blue eyes and that smile it almost took Kai's breath away.

"C'mon time to go"

* * *

End of chapter

Thanx: dragonlilly1993 , YoyoTheChef, Jixnce, kaillinne arami, sky d, StarlightAngel101, Sinning Angel, jellybean-kitty, NEVERMORE DARKNESS


	6. Chapter 6

**Speaking in Russian**

Speaking in English

**Chapter 6**

It was a small private international school that taught the majority of its classes in English but could accommodate any well spoken foreigner.

Kai had picked it out for one reason in particular and that was because no one knew who or what he did for a living.

The two drove in silence to the school which wasn't much more then a block or two away from the apartment Kai lived in.

Ana sat in the front seat, her seatbelt felt as chocking as did the tie, she sighed and stared out the window until they came to a halt in the school parking lot.

Kai stared out the window and up the stairs of the old building; he watched as parents, mostly mothers, hugged or kissed their child goodbye and would stand outside the car waving.

"Do you want me to go up with you?"

Ana looked away from the scene unfolding and stared at Kai in surprise and uncertaintinty.

"**No, I'll be fine"** she answered and began to remove herself from the car; she opened the car door and suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"You should practice your English" he said

"And you should practice your Russian, you're getting rusty"

There was a pause, Kai pursed his lips and held onto her small shoulder and then let go, retreating back to behind the steering wheel.

"If you have any trouble, that's my number"

Kai handed her a business card, it was white with a simple blue border, on it read Kai's name and his various contact details.

Ana took it and looked up into Kai's crimson eyes.

"Uh, thanks"

She left the car, hitched her schoolbag on her shoulder and began to walk up the stairs, at the top she turned around and saw that Kai's car was gone.

She walked down the hallways and soon lost herself in the overwhelming throng of children.

* * *

The shopping cart felt foreign in his hands, usually Kai would just need a basket for himself but since there was an extra mouth to feed he would need more then just his scrapping by supplies of food.

Kai looked down at the load of groceries that he had collected within the last half hour; he sighed and stared down at the list.

So far all he needed now was cereal for Ana.

As he came to the cereals which were all neatly stacked in rows and rows Kai felt his stomach flip over, he didn't know that there was such a wide variety.

All he needed was for him to chose the wrong cereal and have Ana mad at him.

Without thinking Kai grabbed a box and put in with the other stuff he thought were a complete waste of time.

Paying and leaving the store Kai packed the shopping into his car and sat in the front seat behind the steering wheel, he held onto the leather wheel, gripping it so tight his knuckles going white, then suddenly he relaxed and started the car, he really needed a drink.

* * *

"You really do need to learn how to relax" commented Hilary as she handed Kai a glass of ice cold water, the room was so quiet that you could hear the ice cubes knock aimlessly against the glass.

"And you really need to learn when to keep your comments to yourself" answered Kai.

Hilary sighed; sitting on her work desk she pushed aside the piles of neatly stacked papers and glanced at Kai as he looked towards the photo frames along the wall of the past Beyblade teams.

Hilary was a secretary at the BBA, Kai usually would wonder back towards the building, mainly in search for Mr Dickinson who seemed to be more of a father figure in Kai's life with the all the answers than any adult male had ever been.

Kai sat right opposite Hilary; she sat on the desk corner, he skirt riding up slowly along her thighs, her shoes just dangling off her foot ready to fall.

"You'd think you two would be best friends by now"

Kai turned away from the photos and frowned as he sipped his water.

"I never got to see her the way Bryan and Spencer do"

"And whose fault is that"

Kai glared at Hilary for a moment and then sighed, shaking his head.

"What's done is done, nothing can be changed"

Hilary nodded and stood as she moved to her side of the desk and began to rummage in the draws for something.

"If you really want to get to know her, then teach her to Beyblade"

Kai sighed, "Tala never wanted to get her involved in Beyblade, not the way we were"

"Who says she'll be as involved as you guys were, it'll give her a chance to let loose and maybe meet some friends"

Kai stared down at his water, watching the small spirals forming.

"And besides if you won't do it then I'm sure Mr D could organize a coach, he's been talking about making up a new junior team"

Hilary finally found what she was looking for and handed it to Kai, it was a crumpled flyer advertising the tryouts for the new provincial junior Beyblade team.

"You think she'll want to?"

"You'll never know till you try, hey look Mr Dickinson's meeting is finished, guess you can go in now"

Kai nodded, left the glass of water on the desk and headed for Mr Dickinson's office, before leaving he turned to Hilary, flyer in hand and said.

"Thanks, um…you know…for listening"

Hilary smiled.

"Anytime Kai"

* * *

"Hey Ginger, what to join us!"

Ana glanced to see some boys playing with the beyblades, she sighed, shaking her head to kept walking towards the other side of the playground.

"Yo Ginger, I asked you a question!"

Ana stopped walking and turned to the group of twelve year old boys.

The one who had dubbed her 'Ginger' stepped forward and came towards her.

He was probably the same height as her; a skinny looking boy with dark hair and blond tips, his own uniform was so disheveled you couldn't even tell it was a uniform.

"So, you wanna come join us"

"No" Ana answered and she began to turn away.

The boy grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to face him again.

"And why not, afraid to end up like your dead beat dad"

Ana pursed her lips.

"Yeah that's right; I know who you are…your Tala Ivankov's daughter"

"Let go of me"

The boy laughed and pulled her closer to him, "First, we battle"

* * *

By the time Kai had arrived on the scene of the school playground the staff had just got Ana off of the boy.

With a bloody nose to share, bloody knuckles and tears running down her face, Ana was a mess; she clung herself as she fell to the ground, staring through bleary eyes at the ground.

The boy was in the firm hands of the male staff stared blankly at the ground, the rants of the teachers and screams of the children flying over his head.

"What happened" asked Kai immediately as he took hold of Ana in his arms.

"There was a fight-" started to say one of the teachers.

"No, _what _happened"

"I believe I can answer that, but first let's get Anastasia inside in the hospital wing so we can clear this all up"

It wasn't long till the headmistress of the school and the deputy were explaining to Kai the series of events that had unfolded that afternoon during break.

"Mr Felix Duncan had egged Anastasia into a Beyblade match, a pastime that the school allows if players follow the code set by the school. Miss Ivankov beat Mr Duncan and so he challenged her again, by the end she had beaten him three times and then he had accused her of cheating. As his father in a big follower of Beyblade he had grown accustomed to hearing that Anastasia's father, Tala Ivankov was a cheat and so he had accused her of being just like her passed father and so set Miss Ivankov off and so a physical fight between the two had begun, it was then that you were called"

Kai nodded, he held Ana in his arms as the school nurse wiped the blood from her cut lip and bleeding nose.

"As this is Anastasia's first day, we have decided to let her off with a warning, but fighting cannot be tolerated here Mr Hiwatari"

It was then that Kai glanced at the headmistress for the first time and frowned.

"A _warning_? She didn't do anything wrong but to giver her fathers name some dignity"

"Which could have been done without the fight, I believe it was Anastasia who initiated the fight Mr Hiwatari and so partly her fault"

"As it's partly the boys fault for riling her in the first place, just because he has a big mouth and probably a father with a fat wallet he will get no warning?"

"No, Mr Hiwatari that is not what I meant, of course it is known by the whole staff of the problems experienced by Mr Duncan and of course how is family are large benefactors to this establishment, but he did nothing wrong but play by the code"

"Then your code is bullshit and I will not have her here just so that she can live up to a code that lets the spilt rule while the others ran after them"

"Mr Hiwatari I'm sure we can talk about this in a more appropriate time, if Anastasia had not fallen victim to Mr Duncan's taunts then this problem could have been avoided".

"_Problem? _She just lost her father! The only problem is how you are only interested in the money rather then the child"

Kai picked Ana up, she lay in his arms quietly, her eyes squeezed closed, trying to block everything out.

"I'm taking her now, and she won't be coming back"

"Mr Hiwatari!"

"Yes headmistress"

"Your making a mistake in taking her, she'll never get into another school like this!"

Kai smiled and held her tightly against his body.

"I know"

* * *

End of chapter

Sorry for such a late update :P hope you all enjoyed.

Thanx: sky d, StarlightAngel101, NEVERMORE DARKNESS


	7. Chapter 7

**Speaking in Russian**

Speaking in English

**Chapter 7**

"I should never have taken her away from her home"

Ana's eyes opened, her head pounded against her skull, her eyes bleared as she tried to make sense of the rumbling voices from a distant.

"You did what you thought was best Kai, what happened isn't your fault"

Ana lifted herself off of the bed, her red hair sticking to her face, her head felt cloudy and her body as if made of lead.

She looked around her room in a blurred vision and blinked a few times before finally focusing on the photo of her father and uncles which was next to her bed, she smiled as she heard them laugh in her memories.

"Of course it's my fault Hilary, I'm responsible for her and I took her away from the only thing she knew…I'm no better then my grandfather"

"Kai! You're nothing like Voltaire; you did not take her in so that it would benefit you. What Voltaire did was unspeakable and something that should never have happened to someone like you"

There was a silence and Ana's curiosity had got the better of her and she slipped off her bed, draping a blanket over her shoulders as she walked towards the kitchen.

Peeping around the corner, Ana saw Kai, he was sitting on a stool, a glass in his hand, he looked tired and his hair was sticking in all different directions.

Hilary was leaning against the kitchen counter, her hair was tied up back and a few strands fell forward, she also held onto a glass.

Kai sighed and placed his head in the palm of his hands.

"Maybe I should take her back to Bryan and Spencer; it's what they wanted, it's what _she_wanted"

"No" Ana whispered under her breath, she stepped backwards and headed back for her room, slamming the door after her, sure that Kai and Hilary had heard her.

* * *

_A few days later_

"We've decided to go camping!"

Kai looked over his newspaper to Tyson who stood in front of him, his arms holding a sleeping bag and a knapsack, grunting Kai turned the page of the newspaper, emphasizing his disinterest in what Tyson had just announced.

The friends were at Tyson's house, Max and Ray where giving Ana some pointers, she enjoyed the two males yet she glanced constantly at Kai, hoping that he would notice her.

Ray had arrived yesterday and even though Ana had only known him for a little of 24 hours she knew she loved him and had grown attached to him in seconds, as he had become attached of her.

Hilary was reading a book on the couch, in the living room where Kai was seated and had also glanced up from her book to stare at Tyson blankly.

Max and Ray who had heard the news stepped in side the house, the sliding doors slightly closed as they came to listen to the news.

"C'mon Kai, it would be fun! We haven't been camping together in…in…um-"

"Three years", supplied Kai as he folding his newspaper and putting it on the coffee table in front of him.

"Yeah exactly! C'mon Ray, Max, help me out here, I know you want to go camping".

Ray and Max glanced at each other, Max nodded in agreement and Ray just shrugged, looking down at Kai worriedly.

"What about work Tyson"

"It's a long weekend coming up so it will be fine. C'mon guys, we can go on Friday and leave on Monday, it will be FUN!"

Kai looked over to the others in the room; Hilary had been strangely quiet these past few days and even so now when Tyson was making such planning of their weekend.

Kai glanced over at Ana who had quietly come into the living area, she stood near Ray, her eyes looking at Kai directly, and how her eyes reminded him of Tala.

Kai felt a pang in his chest and stood up, making his way to leave, "Come Ana, it's time to go".

Ana did not say anything back, she got her coat, thanked Ray and Max and then headed to meet Kai at his car.

Kai did not want to listen to Tyson go on about camping, he remembered well enough what happened last time and he knew very well what he missed on going.

As he started driving home, Ana fidgeted with her Beyblade, her fingers caressing the grooves.

"Why wont you go camping with them?" she finally asked, she felt small sitting next to him, knowing that he could pack her up and send her to Bryan and Spencer any day, knowing that she would loose the closest friend her father ever had.

"They are childish, and I would rather not spend three days with them the entire time".

"But you used to…"

Kai glanced at her.

"…when you used to go on tournaments, you used to travel the world together. My dad would have loved to go camping-"

"Don't tell me what you dad would have and wouldn't like to do. He would have killed Tyson by now and Bryan well, he would have ripped them all to shreds. They never liked the Bladebreakers, did they ever mention that. If they went camping with them then we would never leave the car".

Ana stared at Kai harshly, her icy eyes glaring at him, her lips pursed, "Then why do you spend more time with them then with my father"

Kai glared, he parked the car in the driveway, Ana stared at her for a bit longer then got out the car, she slammed the door and found the spare key to her new home under the flower pot where Hilary had shown her and let herself in.

Kai sat in the car, his breathing was calming down, his knuckles had gone white on the steering wheel and he let his head rest back.

Oh how he missed Tala.

And tear drops fell in his lap.

* * *

End of chapter

Thanx: Ilovehugs94 , Lirin Sama , NEVERMORE DARKNESS , dark-phoenix-4eva , sky d , Athena Midnight


End file.
